Mohawk
Mohawk was a heavyweight robot which competed in both seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science. Its main weapon was a crushing jaw. However, mounted within this crushing jaw was a flamethrower at the tip of the jaw. The robot's strategy was to pierce its opponent's armor, then have the flames melt the internals. Also featured on Mohawk were two LED eyes mounted on either side of the jaw, so the robot could "show emotion" throughout the match. For Season 2, Mohawk was upgraded with self-righting arms on each side. It did not perform well in both seasons, having won only once and losing twice. For Season 3, Mohawk was remade to be a less boxy shaped wedge and opted for more rounded edges and rear. Mohawk even got rid of the LED boxes at the back and changed the color from blue to more of a brown and slightly wooden styled texture. It did not perform well, losing all three of its matches. For reasons unknown, Mohawk wouldn't return for Season 4. The builder of Mohawk was Korey Kline, former Team Loki member, designer of Rammstein & Surgeon General and driver of TriMangle. Mohawk's driver, Greg Bales, is the brother of HyperShock captain Will Bales. Robot History ABC Season 1 Mohawk's first and only match in Season 1 was against HyperShock. After one strong hit from HyperShock, Mohawk's speed controller gave out, knocking Mohawk out entirely. HyperShock won by KO in 35 seconds and Mohawk wasn't given a wild card meaning that it was eliminated in the early stages of the tournament. ABC Season 2 Mohawk was one of twelve robots which was forced to compete in three-way melees in order to determine the final four robots of the bracket. In its match it was placed against Invader and rookie Lycan. Despite not doing much for the fight, it still won after Invader was immobilized by Lycan and then Lycan broke a drive chain. Mohawk then crushed into Lycan's wheel and fired the integrated flamethrower into it until Lycan was counted out in the final seconds of the fight. This meant that Mohawk won by KO at 2:52, leaving it to go into the round of 48. Mohawk's next match was against the Season 1 champion Bite Force. In the match, the initial collision caused Bite Force's added wedges to come off simultaneously. Bite Force kept on hitting the rear and sides of Mohawk with its spinning bar and at one point, it ripped off one of Mohawk's side panels. As this was happening, Mohawk's sealed gasket, which was covering its crushing arm, was causing propane to congregate inside the bot (igniting twice.) Mohawk eventually stopped moving and the match was halted to ensure Mohawk wasn't stuck under the arena barrier. When the match resumed, it was clear Mohawk couldn't move as one of its two power switches came out. Mohawk was being counted out around the driver's booth and Bite Force won the match by KO at 1:36. Mohawk unfortunately was not chosen to be a wild card meaning it was eliminated from the tournament again. Discovery Season 3 Mohawk's first match in the third season was against Gemini and Kraken in a Science Channel exclusive undercard rumble. In this rumble, things started out evenly for a bit but Mohawk quickly grabbed one of the Gemini bots and slammed it into multiple walls before letting go. Mohawk took shots from Gemini and eventually lost the tip of its beak but the weapon was still functional. Mohawk repeated its tactic by continuing to corral the Gemini robots and prevent their weapons from getting up to speed while Kraken was eventually stuck up against the arena screws. However, with around forty seconds left in the rumble, Mohawk stopped moving right on the killsaws and was counted out as the killsaws attacked it from below. In the end, only Gemini was mobile and thus won by KO. Mohawk's next opponent was against Jamison Go and SawBlaze. The match was off to a poor start as they were quickly shoved into the arena barrier and took punishment from SawBlaze's saw. Mohawk tried to retaliate and ended up taking two hits from the pulverizer. After some maneuvering, Mohawk was flipped up against the arena barrier where it couldn't self-right or otherwise move and was counted out while SawBlaze carved into it again. Up next for Mohawk was Reality as part of a last-ditch effort to hopefully make the Top 16. The match was pretty even to start as both robots were able to make contact, but did no major damage to each other. However, Mohawk soon suffered damage to its front wedge from Reality, reducing the odds of Mohawk getting its wedge underneath to make the crushing arm useful. Mohawk continued to come at Reality despite all the damage it was taking, but each hit was dealing more and more damage. Eventually Mohawk was thrown onto its side where it couldn't self-right. Mohawk was counted out, giving Reality the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 5 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's the last of the robohicans. Here to collect scalps, it's MOHAWK!" "Also known as Chief Hitting Bull. Here to do a sacred pain dance, it's MOHAWK!" "With a rebel yell, it cried, "Gore! Gore! Gore!" It's one mean punk that'll turn you into junk! Rock out with your bot out! It's MOHAWK! "Welcome to the rumble. This bot's fought in flames. Its action and flames will have you dizzy straddling. Here to bring the November pain, it's MOHAWK!" "A bigger punk than than a teenage vandal. It'll light you up like a Roman candle. It's the rough rider with its hair on fire. Get ready to get rocked, MOHAWK!"Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with crushing weapons